Into Infinity
by LadyWillow
Summary: EC, based on the ALW musical and also the books slightly. Erik and Cristine love eachother... but what happens when Raoul gets in the way? [Chapter 3 uploaded and fixed]
1. Chapter One

Notes: Alright, yet again the motivation to continue my writing has attacked me, so here I am...

X

"What on Earth are you doing up here?"

Erik's surprised, and slightly amused voice came from far behind me, and I smiled as I turned my head to cast a look back at him. He was wearing his cape, and it was billowing dangerously around his body. His dark fedora; pulled far over his face- only added to the mystery of him, and I flushed slightly.

"I came up for some air..." I murmured, casting my eyes back over the view before me.

I had come up to the roof of the opera at least a quarter of an hour ago, when I felt as if I could no longer stand the stuffy air of the cellars any longer. Long ago I had memorized the path to the rooftop, and now I sat at the edge, my feet dangling over as I watched the sun set over Paris.

The air was chilly, fall was nearly over, and the first snow was expected to appear soon. I relished in the bite to the air, which make my nose turn pink and my cheeks flush becomingly. My hair, I knew, must look dreadful from the sweeping winds, the same winds that were casting Erik's cape about him like a manta ray.

I heard him lower himself to sit beside me, and in a moment I too was folded within the silky warmth of his black cape. Sighing softly, I rested my head against his chest, and I could feel the vibrations of him humming deep in his chest.

"Oh Erik..." I murmured, letting my eyes slide closed. "I do love you so."

His reply was a gentle kiss to my forehead, as he spoke softly in return. "Je t'aime, Christine."

X

Rehearsals had started an hour ago, I was horribly late, and I rushed about the underground home at a fevered pace, grabbing all the things I needed for the day and mumbling about how angry M. Reyer would be. Erik stood near the mantle of the fire place, watching me with thinly veiled amusement as I rushed about.

Finally finished collecting my belongings, I rushed into his arms and lifted my face to be kissed, welcoming his lips upon my own eagerly. It was with some reluctance that several minutes later we parted, both considerably out of breath.

"Tonight." He whispered intoxicatingly, and I nodded slowly, turning and rushing from the house.

I reached the stage at a full run, and burst out in the middle of a scene, effectively alerting all to my arrival. I could hear faint snickering as I stood, eyes wide, and looked into the angry face of Monsieur Reyer for the third time that week.

"Mademoiselle Daae..." He began, walking toward me with angry eyes. "You are late. Again. And never before have you been this tardy. Please, explain yourself."

I gulped, lowering my gaze and wringing my hands. "I... I haven't any appropriate excuse, Monsieur. Only that I was asleep... and did not wake when I needed."

Accurate enough... I had fallen asleep in Erik's arms on the roof, he had carried me back down, then fallen asleep himself on the settee with me in his arms...

"See that it does not happen again, or you may find yourself back in the ballet!" He stated, before turning back to his own libretto and motioning to the orchestra. Once again, from the entrance of the Countess, please."

I rushed to my place, and the little understudy looked gratefully up at me. Then the music had begun, and I sang the part with ease, casting a glance at Meg, who played as the Page Boy in this production of Il Muto. Carlotta had left after the incident that night, after Don Juan was over... and it was still difficult to adjust to not hearing her boisterous voice screeching all the time.

I looked up as the chorus took over, and sighed heavily. Raoul sat in the audience, watching the rehearsal... or more accurately, watching _me_. Ever since I had chosen to stay with Erik that night, he never missed a day at the Opera, spending all his time here. I knew he feared that Erik would hurt me, and wanted only for me to be protected... but I could not bring myself to stand the way he still treated me as if we were in love! He thought I remained with Erik to save his own life... but in reality, my choice had been made for myself.

Rehearsal continued for many hours, and when it was finished my feet and throat both ached. I retreated eagerly to my dressing room, and groaned when there was a knock.

"Who is it?" I called wearily, and was mildly relieved when I heard Meg's voice.

"It's me, Christine... may I come in?" Walking to the door, I opened it for my little friend and watched as she scurried inside and looked up with wide eyes at me.

"It's the Vicomte. He wishes to speak with you in the main hall at once."

I ran a hand through my curls, and grasped a dressing gown, moving behind the screen to change from my costume.

"Well Meg, you tell him that I am unable to meet with him today, much less another day, and that I do wish he would discontinue sulking about the place, as it is making me quite uncomfortable."

Meg looked at me with surprise, and I flushed.

"Living with the Phantom has made you quite bold..." She said, eyes twinkling slightly, and I sighed.

"I suppose I should see what it is that he wants, shouldn't I?"

Meg shrugged. "It's up to you, you know that."

I frowned, and slipped a comfortable dress on over my chemise, abandoning the dressing gown along with the thoughts of an evening spent in the comfort of Erik's arms.

X

"Raoul." I called. He turned quickly and strode across the room to me, taking my hands in his.

"Christine..." He breathed, and then his mouth was on mine, his arms around my waist as he kissed me lovingly.

Breaking away, I stumbled back a few steps and shot an accusing glare at him. "What are you doing?!" I cried, looking around in hopes that someone was nearby. There was no one.

"Christine, you must get away from him! I am safe now, but I cannot rest until you are too!" He exclaimed, moving toward me again.

"No, Raoul I am safe! I am happy and I am safe!"

"How can you say that? How can you lie to me, Christine, after all we've shared?! You stayed with that monster to save me, but we can escape! We must do it now, before he finds us!"

His hands closed on my wrists, and I tried in vain to wrench away from his tight grip as he pulled me toward the doors. "Quickly!"

"Raoul, no! Let me go! Raoul, let go of me right now!"

"You will be safe, I promise you Christine... he will not harm you, please don't struggle so... Everything will be okay in the end, my love, you and I will be together, we'll marry, and our lives will finally-"

I cut him off, crying out at the top of my voice the one thing that I knew would stop him.

"I LOVE ERIK!"

Sure enough, his voice fell silent and he stopped pulling me. Still holding my wrists, he turned and looked with pain into my eyes.

"What..?"

"I said that I love Erik, and I do, Raoul.. I really do. Oh Raoul, I admit... the first kiss I gave him that night was my attempt at a bribe, I tried to cloud his mind, hoping he would let us both leave... but the second kiss... Oh Raoul... I knew the moment our lips touched that I loved him more deeply than I could ever love another. Than I could ever love you. That is why I stayed, why I protested when he tried to send me away, and why I returned to him as we left. I could not bare to be separated from him, Raoul, because he holds my heart and soul."

Raoul slowly shook his head, made speechless by the words I had spoken, and he slowly let go of my wrists, noticing vaguely that they were red from his grip.

"I... see..." He murmured, slowly backing away.

"Raoul..."

"No, please Christine.. I understand, there is no need to speak further..." He insisted, before turning and walking slowly from the Opera, my tear-filled eyes watching him go.

X

Okay, more soon... please review, it makes me SO happy to see reviews in my mailbox! Thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter Two

Notes: Okay, I don't know why I'm even doing this. With all the bashing that has being happening with all of my writing, lately I've been contemplating taking everything off of here and stopping altogether. For those who have been bashing my work.... I think it is the most horrible and debase crime on this Earth to discourage someone from expressing their creativity. Those of you who have bashed my work, you have made me no longer want to write. This is a very crappy thing to do to another artist, and I must say... if you do not feel in the least ashamed, you are truly a bastard.

OKAY, I'm done with that now... about the fic. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this, due to lack of reader interest, but when I saw that the few reviews I do have wished for me to continue, I figured I may as well. If you don't like this, either say it NICELY, or don't say it at all. I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown due to many factors, and unless you want to be partially reason for my suicide, watch your tongue. O.o

X

It was only after Erik and I rehearsed for several hours that I was allowed to rest, and I retreated to the Louis-Philippe room with relief. Erik had drilled me on aria after aria, until I was so exhausted that he realized I was having trouble staying upright. I could sense the regret within him as he softly bid me to return to my room, and I left in a daze.

Oh, the way he made me feel! Every time he was near me, a slight numbness came to my limbs, I trembled in the wake of hearing his voice... oh, truly, this was what it meant to be in love!

But love... that word didn't begin to encompass all that I felt for Erik. Such longing that beat within my body, a primal pulsing in my veins, begging for his flesh to become one with my own. Was this desire? I could only imagine that it was...

Erik had not yet asked for my hand in marriage. I didn't know if he ever planned to do so... things with Erik seemed almost otherworldly. It was as if, under the Opera, things like marriage didn't exist. It was just the two of us, like Adam and Eve, the only man and woman on the entire planet. Just us alone, and we could do whatever we wished, see whatever we wanted to see, be whatever we chose.

I moved wearily into my bed after donning my nightgown, and after tugging the covers up to my chin, I leaned over and blew out the single candle that iluminated the small room. Bathed in darkness, I was quick to fall into a deep, dreamless slumber.

X

Erik sat before his organ, head in his hands as he exhaled deeply. _Oh Christine..._ He thought to himself, rubbing his unmasked face. _What do I do now?_

It was late at night, for certain Christine had been abed for many hours, but Erik couldn't bring himself to retire for the evening. His mind was alive and swimming with thoughts and questions and needs that he knew would never be fulfilled. Christine loved him... that was something his mind was still having difficulty wrapping around, even after this glorious month that they had shared time as lovers. He had known Christine's sweet kiss, the feel of her hands in his, the knowledge that his face was no longer an issue, no longer something to fear.

But was that enough? Did Christine love him enough to become his bride, to live underground in the dank darkness that he called his home? Surely she would need the fresh air, the sunlight and sky... she was a creature of daylight and happiness.

"Damn damn damn... what do I do now?!"

X

Early morning came, and with it, I rose. Yawning, I rubbed a hand through my wayward curls, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Slowly I moved from the bed and slipped on a dressing gown. Swiftly brushed out her hair, tied it back, then rushed from the bedroom and hurried into the sitting room. Sure enough, Erik sat before the glowing embers of the fire, his head dipped. It took me a moment to realize that he was asleep, and I frowned. Had he fallen asleep here in the sitting room? Why wasn't he in his room?

Slowly I moved forward, creeping silently across the soft carpeting. Sitting astride Erik's lap, I pressed my lips to both of his cheeks, before stroking my fingers through his hair.

Erik's eyes twitched a few times before opening, and he frowned as he cast his sleepy gaze around the room.

"Christine?"

I smiled, snuggling against his chest. "Good morning, angel." I whispered, and felt him tense for a moment.

"Good... morning, Christine." He murmured, slowly wrapping his arms around my body.

It was this way that we remained, silent and thoughtful, for a long amount of time, before the day called to us, and we both began our business again.

X

Okay, I'm planning to continue this semi-regularly, but I need ideas. What do you want to see happen? Please review and let me know!


	3. Chapter Three

Notes: Alright, yet again the motivation to continue my writing has attacked me, so here I am...

X

"What on Earth are you doing up here?"

Erik's surprised, and slightly amused voice came from far behind me, and I smiled as I turned my head to cast a look back at him. He was wearing his cape, and it was billowing dangerously around his body. His dark fedora; pulled far over his face- only added to the mystery of him, and I flushed slightly.

"I came up for some air..." I murmured, casting my eyes back over the view before me.

I had come up to the roof of the opera at least a quarter of an hour ago, when I felt as if I could no longer stand the stuffy air of the cellars any longer. Long ago I had memorized the path to the rooftop, and now I sat at the edge, my feet dangling over as I watched the sun set over Paris.

The air was chilly, fall was nearly over, and the first snow was expected to appear soon. I relished in the bite to the air, which make my nose turn pink and my cheeks flush becomingly. My hair, I knew, must look dreadful from the sweeping winds, the same winds that were casting Erik's cape about him like a manta ray.

I heard him lower himself to sit beside me, and in a moment I too was folded within the silky warmth of his black cape. Sighing softly, I rested my head against his chest, and I could feel the vibrations of him humming deep in his chest.

"Oh Erik..." I murmured, letting my eyes slide closed. "I do love you so."

His reply was a gentle kiss to my forehead, as he spoke softly in return. "Je t'aime, Christine."

X

Rehearsals had started an hour ago, I was horribly late, and I rushed about the underground home at a fevered pace, grabbing all the things I needed for the day and mumbling about how angry M. Reyer would be. Erik stood near the mantle of the fire place, watching me with thinly veiled amusement as I rushed about.

Finally finished collecting my belongings, I rushed into his arms and lifted my face to be kissed, welcoming his lips upon my own eagerly. It was with some reluctance that several minutes later we parted, both considerably out of breath.

"Tonight." He whispered intoxicatingly, and I nodded slowly, turning and rushing from the house.

I reached the stage at a full run, and burst out in the middle of a scene, effectively alerting all to my arrival. I could hear faint snickering as I stood, eyes wide, and looked into the angry face of Monsieur Reyer for the third time that week.

"Mademoiselle Daae..." He began, walking toward me with angry eyes. "You are late. Again. And never before have you been this tardy. Please, explain yourself."

I gulped, lowering my gaze and wringing my hands. "I... I haven't any appropriate excuse, Monsieur. Only that I was asleep... and did not wake when I needed."

Accurate enough... I had fallen asleep in Erik's arms on the roof, he had carried me back down, then fallen asleep himself on the settee with me in his arms...

"See that it does not happen again, or you may find yourself back in the ballet!" He stated, before turning back to his own libretto and motioning to the orchestra. Once again, from the entrance of the Countess, please."

I rushed to my place, and the little understudy looked gratefully up at me. Then the music had begun, and I sang the part with ease, casting a glance at Meg, who played as the Page Boy in this production of Il Muto. Carlotta had left after the incident that night, after Don Juan was over... and it was still difficult to adjust to not hearing her boisterous voice screeching all the time.

I looked up as the chorus took over, and sighed heavily. Raoul sat in the audience, watching the rehearsal... or more accurately, watching _me_. Ever since I had chosen to stay with Erik that night, he never missed a day at the Opera, spending all his time here. I knew he feared that Erik would hurt me, and wanted only for me to be protected... but I could not bring myself to stand the way he still treated me as if we were in love! He thought I remained with Erik to save his own life... but in reality, my choice had been made for myself.

Rehearsal continued for many hours, and when it was finished my feet and throat both ached. I retreated eagerly to my dressing room, and groaned when there was a knock.

"Who is it?" I called wearily, and was mildly relieved when I heard Meg's voice.

"It's me, Christine... may I come in?" Walking to the door, I opened it for my little friend and watched as she scurried inside and looked up with wide eyes at me.

"It's the Vicomte. He wishes to speak with you in the main hall at once."

I ran a hand through my curls, and grasped a dressing gown, moving behind the screen to change from my costume.

"Well Meg, you tell him that I am unable to meet with him today, much less another day, and that I do wish he would discontinue sulking about the place, as it is making me quite uncomfortable."

Meg looked at me with surprise, and I flushed.

"Living with the Phantom has made you quite bold..." She said, eyes twinkling slightly, and I sighed.

"I suppose I should see what it is that he wants, shouldn't I?"

Meg shrugged. "It's up to you, you know that."

I frowned, and slipped a comfortable dress on over my chemise, abandoning the dressing gown along with the thoughts of an evening spent in the comfort of Erik's arms.

X

"Raoul." I called. He turned quickly and strode across the room to me, taking my hands in his.

"Christine..." He breathed, and then his mouth was on mine, his arms around my waist as he kissed me lovingly.

Breaking away, I stumbled back a few steps and shot an accusing glare at him. "What are you doing!" I cried, looking around in hopes that someone was nearby. There was no one.

"Christine, you must get away from him! I am safe now, but I cannot rest until you are too!" He exclaimed, moving toward me again.

"No, Raoul I am safe! I am happy and I am safe!"

"How can you say that? How can you lie to me, Christine, after all we've shared! You stayed with that monster to save me, but we can escape! We must do it now, before he finds us!"

His hands closed on my wrists, and I tried in vain to wrench away from his tight grip as he pulled me toward the doors. "Quickly!"

"Raoul, no! Let me go! Raoul, let go of me right now!"

"You will be safe, I promise you Christine... he will not harm you, please don't struggle so... Everything will be okay in the end, my love, you and I will be together, we'll marry, and our lives will finally-"

I cut him off, crying out at the top of my voice the one thing that I knew would stop him.

"I LOVE ERIK!"

Sure enough, his voice fell silent and he stopped pulling me. Still holding my wrists, he turned and looked with pain into my eyes.

"What..?"

"I said that I love Erik, and I do, Raoul.. I really do. Oh Raoul, I admit... the first kiss I gave him that night was my attempt at a bribe, I tried to cloud his mind, hoping he would let us both leave... but the second kiss... Oh Raoul... I knew the moment our lips touched that I loved him more deeply than I could ever love another. Than I could ever love you. That is why I stayed, why I protested when he tried to send me away, and why I returned to him as we left. I could not bare to be separated from him, Raoul, because he holds my heart and soul."

Raoul slowly shook his head, made speechless by the words I had spoken, and he slowly let go of my wrists, noticing vaguely that they were red from his grip.

"I... see..." He murmured, slowly backing away.

"Raoul..."

"No, please Christine.. I understand, there is no need to speak further..." He insisted, before turning and walking slowly from the Opera, my tear-filled eyes watching him go.

X

Okay, more soon... please review, it makes me SO happy to see reviews in my mailbox! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
